Individuals affected with conditions such as cancer, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), old age, or other physiological and pathological conditions, typically exhibit a weakened immune response. Consequently, individuals having a weakened immune system are prone to acquiring other harmful diseases or conditions. Individuals affected with conditions such as cancer, HIV, AIDS, old age, etc., are conventionally treated with drugs or by therapy, including radiation or chemotherapy, which often have adverse side effects, and add to the individual's weakened immune condition.
There is a need for improved medicinal preparations for use in the treatment or regulation of such physiological and pathological conditions, without the adverse toxic effects associated with conventional modes of treatment of such conditions. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a preparation.